Sterek Christmas Soundtrack 4: Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas
by MissYuki1990
Summary: Derek walked into the living room only for his eyes to widen and his heart sink into his stomach. "What the heck are you doing!" he snapped when he found his husband – his 6 months pregnant husband - on top of a ladder, hanging Christmas decorations. "I told you to wait for me! Get down from there!"


**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas' sung by Perry Como and the Fontaine Sisters, written in 1951 by Meredith Willson. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf.**

**ENJOY!**

**cut**

"Gen? I'm home!"

"I'm in the living room!"

Derek's lips tilted up into a smile as he toed off his shoes and took his thick winter jacket off. He couldn't wait to get out of his work-clothes, but first things first – his husband needed to give him a proper greeting. He walked into the living room only for his eyes to widen and his heart sink into his stomach. "What the heck are you doing?!" he snapped when he found his husband – his _6 months_ _pregnant_ husband - on top of a ladder, hanging Christmas decorations. "I told you to wait for me! Get down from there!"

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way down. "Derek, I'm pregnant; not dying." He huffed as he stepped off of the last step, only to trip on a pile of glittering, red tinsel. He grinned up at Derek after his loving husband caught him, only to find himself staring up at a worried frown. "Sorry!" He grinned and Derek took a deep, calming breath and rolled his eyes.

"_How,_ exactly, are you still alive?" he grumbled as he helped Stiles straighten, and the younger man all but giggled after Derek placed his hand on his already round stomach, and Stiles felt their baby kick.

"Because you're always there to save me from evil tinsel," Stiles teased and leaned up to steal a kiss from Derek. The older man huffed and rolled his eyes again while Stiles snickered and bowed down to put the tinsel into a box. "You're home early," he commented as Derek bowed down to help him.

"John sent me home. There's no need for the both of us to be at the station, and he will wait for Mellissa's shift at the hospital to end so that they could go home together." Stiles nodded with a small happy smile on his lips as he straightened from his crouch and rubbed his lower back.

"Do you want me to set the table? I made stew."

"That sounds great." Derek smiled as he straightened as well and kissed Stiles. "I'll go and change, and after we have lunch we can put up those decorations." Stiles grinned at him and all but jumped on Derek to give him a deep, loving kiss. Derek chuckled against Stiles' lips and they parted with Derek slapping Stiles' ass when the younger man turned around. "Just don't get killed while I'm changing."

"I'll try!"

Derek rolled his eyes after Stiles walked into the kitchen and made his way to their bedroom.

He changed from his uniform into a pair of comfortable cotton pants and his gray hoody, and a small smile tugged on his lips when he scented Stiles on it. The younger man must have worn it to bed last night again. He always did so when Derek worked the night shift at the station. He claimed that he could no longer sleep without at least having something that smelled like Derek close; said that the baby wouldn't give him any rest otherwise.

Derek took a deep breath when the scent of stew reached his nose and he made his way into the kitchen where he found Stiles setting up the table.

"It smells wonderful," Derek murmured as he rubbed Stiles' stomach in passing and took the big pot off of the stove.

"You bet it does." Stiles snickered as they took seats at the table and Derek snorted.

"What did you do today, besides trying to get yourself killed?" he asked as Stiles poured some stew on Derek's plate and the younger man rolled his eyes.

"You won't let that go, will you?" he grumbled and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought so," he bit out dryly and Derek chuckled.

"You know I just worry about you. Your sense of balance leaves much to be desired when you're _not_ pregnant." Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, and Derek's eyebrows touched the line of his hair. "What are you; four?" Stiles repeated the childish action and Derek could do nothing but sigh and roll his eyes. "So, what did you do?"

"Nothing special," Stiles answered while Derek started on his lunch. He caught the happy smile tugging on Stiles' lips after Derek moaned in delight, and he smiled at Stiles in return. "There was a lot of ice this morning on the roads so I didn't go out. I called Isaac and Cora and asked them to do the shopping for me instead. They were more than happy to do that. Oh, and I called them over for dinner tomorrow night, so if you could try to be home before 8 it would be awesome."

"I don't think John will mind." Stiles grinned at Derek and they focused on finishing their lunch.

After having seconds, Derek stood up and gathered the dishes off of the table.

"I'll wash-…"

"No," Derek interrupted Stiles with a strict look, but the younger man could see the warmth hidden behind it. "I'll do the dishes. Knowing you, you hadn't rested as much as you should have today, so off you go to the living room. I'll be there in a second."

"Derek, I'm…"

"Pregnant, not handicapped; I know. That doesn't mean I like you jumping around as much as I know you do. Go," Derek spoke firmly and Stiles groaned.

"I hate you," he grumbled and Derek chuckled.

He placed his hands on Stiles' waist and bowed down to kiss him. "I love you to. Go."

Stiles rolled his eyes although a smile was tugging on his lips and he left Derek alone in the kitchen. Derek did quick work with the dishes, and he smiled when he entered the living room and found Stiles curled up on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking all around the living room with a thoughtful expression on his face, and he was tapping his left biceps with his right index finger. Derek walked behind Stiles with a chuckle and placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"So, where should I start?" he asked and Stiles tilted his head back to look up at him.

"If you're tired we can do it later," he said and Derek rolled his eyes before he bowed down and kissed the tip of Stiles' nose.

"And risk you doing it all alone while I sleep? I don't think so," Derek glared at Stiles teasingly and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him again. "Where should I start?" he asked in a warm, loving tone and Stiles smiled.

"I think we should start with the green and red tinsel here in the living room," he said and Derek nodded. He moved over to the stereo while Stiles stood up, and he put on one of the Christmas records they owned. As slow music filled the air, Derek walked over to Stiles and kissed him.

"Let's start."

**cut**

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>everywhere you go;<em>  
><em>take a look at the five and ten glistening once again<em>  
><em>with candy canes and sliver lanes aglow.<em>

**cut**

"A little bit more to the right. A bit more; that's great."

Derek fastened the long stripe of tinsel to the top of the curtain rail and he climbed off of the ladder. Stiles walked over to him with two pairs of small juniper and pepper-berry wreaths in his hands and Derek took them.

Once they were hung in their proper places, they moved on to the big dining room and Stiles hummed as he tapped his chin with his fingers.

"Shouldn't we decorate the fireplace in the living room first?" Derek asked.

"We'll leave that for last. I need to make sure we have enough decorations for the Christmas tree as well."

"I almost forgot to tell you. Officer Jacob said that he's saving the tree you picked for us. I'll pick it up the day after tomorrow after work."

Stiles grinned at Derek. "That's great!" he cheered and Derek chuckled at his exuberant husband. It was amazing how even at 26 years of age, Stiles still held on to the childlike joy for the holidays. Even after everything they've been through, Derek could still see the happiness and joy in Stiles, and he had to admit that it was quite contagious.

"So; I was thinking we could put the silver and green garland we used last year on the front steps here on the curtain rails. We won't need it for the fence this year; I need something to hold on to when I climb the stairs."

Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles' temple. "I'll bring it in. Do you want something else?"

"Yeah, could you bring the double cedar wreath chandelier as well? I want to hang it above the table. I think it's in the big blue box by the door."

"Coming right up," Derek said and left Stiles alone in the dining room. This would be their first Christmas together as a married couple, and it was already looking good.

Derek still found it hard to believe from time to time that they were actually married and expecting their first child. They had a lot of practice with Danny and Ethan's two sons, and while Derek wasn't worried, he still found it hard to believe that he would soon be a father himself. There was a time when he didn't think he'd ever have a future, let alone that he would be married.

_Things most certainly change, _he thought with a happy smile as he found what Stiles asked for.

"Derek?! Could you bring the box with candles as well?! I need them for the table!"

Derek rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Coming!"

**cut**

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;_  
><em>toys in every store.<em>  
><em>But the prettiest sight to see is to holly that will be<em>  
><em>on your own front door.<em>

**cut**

"Do you think it's a bit too much?"

The older man chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist as the younger man observed the fireplace. Their living room was full of empty boxes, and the decorations Stiles decided to leave for the Christmas tree were gathered in a single big box in the corner of the living room.

"I think it's beautiful," Derek commented and kissed Stiles' temple before he placed his chin on Stiles' shoulder. It really was. They decided against hanging their stockings, and instead Stiles placed fake pine branches on the fireplace. They were full of small pine needles and fake snow made it look even more beautiful. There were four white candles on top of the mantle-piece and above it, on the big mirror, Derek hung a beautiful white paper-doily wreath. Stiles entwined white Christmas lights in it, and the glimmering of the small lights made it seem as though diamonds where glistening beneath the white flowers.

"I think so too," Stiles said as he leaned back on Derek and entwined his fingers with Derek's on his stomach. Before he managed to say something, they heard the doorbell ring, and Stiles turned around to raise an eyebrow at Derek. "I wasn't expecting anyone," he murmured and Derek hummed.

"Neither did I." He pecked Stiles' lips before he made his way to the front door with Stiles following a few steps behind. The doorbell rang again a moment before Derek reached the door and opened them. "Lydia! Aiden!"

"Hello!" Lydia moved in without hesitation and hugged Derek tightly while Aiden lingered in the back. "I'm so glad to see you!" she brushed right past Derek and pulled Stiles into a tight hug while Derek and Aiden shook hands.

"Lydia, I thought you two wouldn't be here before Christmas Eve!" Stiles spoke as they hugged and Lydia smiled at him happily.

"I managed to leave the University two weeks earlier. My students weren't complaining when I gave them homework for holidays if it meant they would have more free hours." Stiles laughed when she winked at him. Derek closed the door as Aiden walked over to Stiles, and the two hugged.

"You look good, Stiles."

"You too, Aiden. Come in! We just finished decorating, so don't mind the mess," Stiles invited them in and Lydia took a gentle hold of his elbow as they made their way towards the living room.

"You look really good, Stiles. Pregnancy suits you."

Stiles grinned at her while Derek quickly gathered all the empty boxes and placed them in a corner.

"You take seats. I'll make some coffee." Derek said and Stiles smiled at him gratefully. Lydia and Stiles took seats on the couch while Aiden took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"I feel great, although Derek's watching me like a hawk," Stiles said and Lydia smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're clumsy enough as it is."

Stiles rolled his eyes while Aiden snickered at him.

"So! How come you came here! I thought you'd go to Scott's or Ethan's first," Stiles changed the subject, knowing that it didn't go unnoticed, but the two obviously decided to humor him.

"Scott's still at the Animal Clinic, and Ethan and Danny are visiting Danny's parents. They wanted to see their grandsons, and since we'll be spending Christmas together here at your place, they decided to go to them today," Aiden said and Stiles nodded.

"Cora and Isaac should be home as well by now," Stiles said.

"We'll go and see them later. I wanted to see how you're doing first," Lydia answered and Stiles grinned at her.

"I think it's quite obvious that I'm absolutely awesome," he said and Lydia and Aiden laughed while Derek chuckled as he entered the living room with a tray in his hands. There were four cups of coffee on it, and a plate of cookies Stiles baked the day before.

"What have you been up to?" Aiden asked and Stiles shrugged. "Well, except Derek being the new deputy and you making sure that this Pack doesn't run out of pups," he drawled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Nothing much. I'm working on a new book."

"Really?" Lydia grinned at him. "I _loved_ the one you published. I never thought I'd love science fiction, but you really _do_ have a way with words," she said and Stiles snickered.

"Well, you guys have always been telling me that I should start writing down everything that's going on in my head," he dragged out and the others laughed. "This one will also be a hit, I assure you."

"I don't doubt it. What about the book you started to write for your occult class? Will you still go back to teaching after you give birth?" Lydia asked and Stiles hummed with a shrug.

"I don't know. I'd like to stay with our pup at least until its old enough to go to kindergarten. I know we have a lot of willing babysitters in the Pack, but I'd like to be there, you know?"

"But what about your position as a regular professor at the local college?" Aiden asked and Stiles shrugged.

"As of right now they think I'm doing studies on the occult tradition of South America. I'm sending teaching plans to the substitute professor. I might come in occasionally once I give birth, but right now I don't want to risk anything. I don't want someone to figure things out."

Aiden and Lydia nodded in understanding while Derek smiled lovingly at his husband.

"We're taking everything one step at a time. Right now there's no real need for Stiles to work since I make enough. Even without me working, with the trust fund my parents left me and Cora, we'd have enough for decent living."

"Although I have to admit that I'm getting a bit stir-crazy," Stiles drawled and Derek rolled his eyes at him while Lydia and Aiden laughed.

"We could go out for a walk tomorrow morning if you'd like? I haven't bought any Christmas presents yet," Lydia suggested and Stiles grinned at her.

"That would be great!" he said. "I can call Allison and Cora, and we could all go together."

"How _is_ Allison? Last I heard of her, she managed to convince Chris to come over for lunch with her and Scott," Lydia said and Stiles sighed.

"I think he's still a bit bitter because Allison chose the Pack over him, but I do believe he's getting over it slowly. It _has_ been almost 7 years after all."

"We can't expect _everything_ to be perfect," Aiden commented and Stiles nodded with a sad countenance.

"I know. I'm only happy Allison and Scott are together. Everything else will be alright with time."

"You're right about that," Lydia said and patted Stiles' hand. "Anyway, did you two see the weather report for the next week? It seems we're going to have a white Christmas after all!"

**cut**

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>everywhere you go.<em>  
><em>There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well;<em>  
><em>the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.<em>

**cut**

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten," Stiles said as Lydia kissed his cheek, and Derek and Aiden shook hands behind them.

"Dress warmly," Lydia warned him and Stiles rolled his eyes at her. "See you tomorrow!"

Derek closed the door behind the two with a content sigh only to chuckle when Stiles tried to cover up a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed," Derek murmured and Stiles moaned tiredly when Derek placed his hands on Stiles' waist from behind and slowly started to guide the younger man towards their bedroom.

"The only thing I don't like about being pregnant is that I could sleep through the day," Stiles grumbled and Derek chuckled.

They got ready for bed in minutes with the ease only two people who completely know each other can have, and once Derek pulled Stiles to his chest and threw the comforter over the both of them, Stiles rested his head right over Derek's heart and sighed in content when his husband's strong arms wrapped themselves around him. He smiled and kissed Derek's chest when Derek kissed the top of his head, and entwined his legs with Derek's.

"I can't believe that Christmas is only two weeks away," he murmured and Derek sighed.

"I know. This year passed quickly," he said and Stiles raised his head to look at him.

"This time next year we'll be celebrating Christmas with our daughter," he spoke as he rested his chin on Derek's chest and Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Daughter?" he asked and Stiles chuckled.

"Or son. I don't really care as long as our pup's healthy and strong." Derek smiled and leaned in to kiss Stiles lovingly. "It would be nice to have a little girl though."

"What would you name her?" Derek asked and Stiles hummed.

"I was thinking we could name her Talia; Talia Claudia Hale." Stiles felt the shiver that wrecked Derek's body, and even in the darkness of the room, he saw Derek's eyes fill with love and adoration.

"And what if it's a boy?" Derek's voice was strangely strained and Stiles smiled at his Mate lovingly.

"Well, since my dad would have a stroke if we named our kid after him, I'd go for Kevin; Kevin Anthony Hale." Derek swallowed with slight difficulties and nodded.

"I'd like that."

Stiles moved up a bit to kiss Derek. "I know," he murmured against Derek's lips and the older Werewolf snorted. Stiles nuzzled his nose against Derek's and his heart filled with warmth when Derek smiled against Stiles' lips.

"Love you, Sourwolf."

"Love you too, Gen." Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe that you not only insist on calling me by my real name, but you also made out a whole new nickname for me."

"I don't hear you complaining," Derek drawled and Stiles snorted.

"Well, at least you pronounce it correctly."

Derek laughed and kissed Stiles' forehead. "Good night, Gen," he spoke warmly and Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest with a sigh.

"Good night."

**cut**

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;_  
><em>soon the bells will start.<em>  
><em>And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing<em>  
><em>right within your heart.<em>

**cut**

**This one's really dear to me.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sincerely yours,  
>Ms. Yuki<strong>


End file.
